1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a control adapter device, and more particularly to a control adapter device to be attached to a control unit having an input control part.
2. Description of the Related Art
As for a control unit including an input control part for allowing the user to execute an inputting maneuver (input control), there are, for example, a keyboard of a personal computer, a controller for a television game machine, and a control part used in controlling computer-controlled conveying machines or industrial robots.
These types of control units are electrically connected to an apparatus main body with a cable formed of conducting wire.
In a case where a cable (wire) is employed for transmitting signals, the control unit attains an advantage of being less vulnerable to external noise. On the other hand, the control unit has a problem of restricting the position of the user due to the limited length of the cable connected to the control unit.
Accordingly, attachment of a wireless type control adapter to a control unit is being considered for enabling a control unit of a wire type to be switched to a wireless type.
In such a case, the size of the control adapter is required to be reduced as much as possible so that the control adapter does not protrude from the control unit to the extent of adversely affecting maneuverability (controllability).
In obtaining a size-reduced control adapter that requires little space, the internal capacity of the control adapter is restricted by its outer shape (outer design). Accordingly, the installation of a mechanism for engaging the control adapter to the control unit, in addition to a connector and a circuit board for wireless transmission, will result in a considerable restriction in the space available for members such as a spring member for holding the engagement between the adapter and the control unit or a member for disengaging the engagement.
In disposing each component in accordance with the size-reduced control adapter, the shape and position of each component are modified and defined in a manner so that the component will not interfere with each other. Therefore, depending on the position at which the spring member is disposed, the maneuvering feel (control feel) during the maneuver of disengaging the engaged adapter may be adversely affected.